Various types of industrial vacuum cleaners and accessories therefore are known in the prior art. These devices suffer from disadvantages, including insufficient lifting torque. What is needed is an oil spill vacuum hose support to assist in the cleanup of an industrial oil spill with that overcomes the aforementioned problem and which eliminates the need to bend over while holding the oil spill vacuum hose over the user's shoulder by including a vacuum wand having a top end and a bottom end, an internal hose disposed therewithin, and a threaded hose connection, which connects the internal hose to an industrial oil spill vacuum hose, attached to an upper end of the internal hose and disposed within a grip on the top end. A housing, disposed on the bottom end, houses a vacuum head attached to the internal hose terminus. The housing is disposed between a pair of concave guidance skis which support the housing in an upright position and assist with guiding and supporting the vacuum wand. Each guidance ski includes a concave base member and a brace member. A handle is disposed on the vacuum wand to permit a user to maintain a firm grip while guiding the device